


The Slytherin Hero

by Catreader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Magically Powerful Draco Malfoy, Mpreg, Multi, Slytherins Being Slytherins, light bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catreader/pseuds/Catreader
Summary: Fred and Geroge have been bonded to Draco A. Black for 4 years now and they have a family together. The Weasleys don't know about Draco and theire three children. Scorpius Severus and Scorpia Narcissa Black are the twins Draco had right after the war ended and Fred and George have helped raising them since they were three year olds. Carina Eridanus Black is four years older than the Black twins and Draco adopted her two years after the war, treating her like she was his own. Since the Weasleys told Fred and George that they didn't want them to date a x-death eater they decided not to tell them anything.Now six years after they told their family that they were dating Draco they have decided to tell their family about their bonding and children, because Draco has told them that he is pregnant with their kid!author's note: This is the second time I'm trying to write this! This time with much more knowledge on how to write and finish stories. Warning though, I'm not an english native speaker and this is not beta read so there will be spelling and grammar mistakes!
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Percy Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	1. Molly gets the shock of a life time

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome the my second take on this old story! If you have joined from the old one thank you for giving it a second chance and if you have just stumbled upon this thank you for giving it a first!   
> I have alters the books a bit, but most of the things in them happened. 
> 
> Draco is called Black because his father disowned him before he got the kiss. This is a Draco-centric fanfic even if it isn't so much about him in the start.
> 
> Hope you enjoy thing story of what if's and family drama.
> 
> x Cat

Fred and George flooed to the Burrow where the Weaselys had their weekly family Friday dinner. The new generation Weaselys and Potters were playing outside with their parents. It was summer and almost too hot to be inside. Fred and George looked at each other before walking to the door. Both of them having the same thought: This is it.  
"Fred, George!" Molly said warmly as she hugged her boys. "You're finally here!" She let them go and looked at them. Some years ago her twins had finally grown up and they both acted and dressed better. Molly had a gallon on at it most be someone in their life that had broken the boys habit of being one person. Now you could, well not easily, but you could tell them apart if you talked to them and looked closely enough.  
"Hey, mom." Molly noticed that Fred was fidgeting and George was biting his lip. They were nervous about something. The older woman, now a grandmother to eight, would always know her sons. She glanced at the children playing and the found parents watching before she looked at her boys.  
"Is something wrong?" she asked in a hushed whisper so that no one would hear. The twins looked at each other before nodding.  
"Can we talk to you and dad inside?" Molly nodded and ushered the twins back inside before getting her husband.

"So, what is it?" Molly asked when they were all seated in the sitting room. Fred and George looked at each other before Fred nodded and they turned to their parents.  
"We have been seeing someone," Fred started and he couldn't help, but smile at the way their mother lit up. She hadn't done that the last time they told her about Draco, but both George and him hoped that it was because it hadn't been long after the war and no one was really over it.  
"That’s wonderful. I assume you are seeing the same person as always?" Fred and George nodded. Surprisingly enough their mother never had a problem with them sharing.  
"Yeah, but we have been seeing this person for a long time," Fred said.  
"A very long time," George supplied. Arthur and Molly looked confused, and Molly even looked a little hurt.  
"How long?" Molly asked. Fred swallowed not knowing what to expect.  
"Well, we started dating a year and a half after the war, but we weren't serious before a year after that," he said.  
"So, six years," George said in a small voice, always being the one who feared their mother the most. Molly and Arthur were silent for a long time before Molly exploded.  
"You have been together with someone for six years without telling me?!" Molly's face was red, but suddenly she collapsed in her chair with tears in her eyes. "What made you think that we couldn't meet your lover? I can see that this person has been good to you, making you grow up and be more confident in who you two are without the other. Was it that person that didn't want to meet us or was it that you didn't want us to meet them?" Arthur laid a hand on Molly’s shoulder, but he looked at the twins.  
"They did tell us, darling," He said carefully. "Remember? They said they were dating someone that had gotten The Dark Mark and Ron, Harry, Percy and Ginny started yelling at them. We didn't want our kids fighting anymore and asked them to break it off or never talk about it again." Molly looked at her husband.  
"But I didn't think it would last," she said before looking at her boys again. "I didn't think that would work out." Fred smiled weakly and looked at his hands.  
"Well, it did," George said, who had begun getting tired. "It went so well in fact that we got bonded to him four years ago." All Molly could do was stare at her boys as it sunk in. The twins looked tired of hiding it and that it was her that had made them do it hurt, but she also saw the two men that sat in front of her. They had grown up with the help of a person she did not know, a person her boys ('cous they would always be her boys) loved. Molly wiped away a tear and straightened.  
"Well, what’s their name and when will I meet them?" Fred and George smiled at their mother; she had always been strong, before they glanced at each other.  
"It is one more thing," Fred said.  
"Argh, why don't we just say it! We are together with Draco Malfoy and now he is pregnant with our baby!" George said tired of waiting and to these words Molly Weasley fainted.


	2. Weasley family arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly gets her way in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I decided to get the next chapter out this week too, but then it shall be once a week unless I get impatient again <.<
> 
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day <3
> 
> x Cat

When Molly woke up again it was to the sight of all her children looking at her with worry. She sat up and looked for Fred and George. They were standing by the fireplace looking sad and ready to leave. When she realized that it was she that had made her twin boys feel like she didn't want them in her home, their home. She got up, ignoring Ginny, Harry and Percy that wanted her to lie back down, and made her way to her boys. She looked at them silently for a while before she took their hands in hers and smiled softly.  
"When you bring Draco over I will welcome him and I won't let anyone say anything bad to him." Fred and George smiled with tears in their eyes and hugged their mother.  
"Thank you," they said and Molly hugged them tight before letting go, turning to face her other children. Bill, Charlie (who had gotten a job in England after the war), Percy, Ron, Harry and Ginny looked confused.  
"Mom," Bill said carefully. "What’s going on?" Molly looked at Fred and George who nodded before answering.  
"Fred and George have informed me of their love life," Molly said with a smile.  
"Finally found someone that will keep the two of you, eh?" Ron said playfully and all the brothers smiled. Fred’s and George’s were a little hesitant, but still there.  
"Well, it isn't finally," Fred said before glancing at George.  
"We have been bonded for four years, so it isn't really new," George said and their brothers’ smiles dropped. Bill sat down in one of the chairs, light headed, and looked at them.  
"Four?" Fred and George nodded. "Wow, no wonder mom fainted."  
"You have been seeing someone for that long before telling us?!" Ron, the one of his brothers with the shortest temper yelled. Molly took a step forward defending the twins.  
"They did tell us," Molly said with her mother voice and when she was sure everyone was listening she continued. "Remember six years ago when they told us they were dating someone and you boys started yelling at them?" Percy and Bill were the first ones that remembered and looked shocked at their brothers. Harry was the second.  
"You mean the ex-death eater that you told them to break up with?" Harry asked, not looking at Fred and George or anyone in the room. George was the one that took a deep breath and tried to lighten the tens air.  
"We have never really cared about the consequences."  
Molly smiled, because now that she thinks about it the twins had to be the ones ending up with someone their siblings didn't like and not really care. She should have known they would never break up with him. Fred elbowed George in the ribs.  
"We really love him and we just decided on not telling you anymore of the relationship so that we wouldn't be the cause of a family fight and Draco agreed," Fred said. Everyone in the room froze.  
"Draco?" Ron said. Fred and George nodded. "As in: Draco bloody Malfoy?!"  
"Malfoy?!" Ginny sneered and the twins nodded.  
"Well," Fred said, nervously. "Technically it is Black now."  
Now THAT got Harry's attention.  
"What? Why would he call himself a Black?"  
"What would make him think he has the right!" supplied Ginny. Fred and George sigh.  
"He didn't have much of a choice since his fa-, errr, Lucius disowned him before he got the kiss," George said and noticed his mother looking shocked. Molly would never understand parents that would do something like that to their own child. Malfoy or not that was not ok.  
"Get back on topic!" Ron shouted, clearly still angry at his brothers. "Why the fuck are you bonded to MALFOY?!"  
"Black," both Fred and George corrected and got a death glare in return.  
"Well, I would think they love each other," Molly answered calmly. "That is why you bonded with Hermione, is it not?" Ron looked like he was about to explode, but held back when he spoke to his mom.  
"That is what I don't understand. How can they love a filthy, dirty, arrogant, slimy Slytherin, death eater?!" Fred, the most cold headed twin that was never the one to start fights, lost it. He launched himself at his little brother, but he never made it. His mom had taken hold of his arm and he didn't reach. George, who had sensed his mom's involvement, which was the only reason he hadn't lost it himself, took Fred and pulled him back, while glaring at his little brother.  
"You don't know him. You never knew him!. He isn't who he was at school and you don't know what he has been through." George said, voice dangerously low, before letting his mom do the talking.  
"Ronald!" Molly boomed. "I will not let you speak like that! And I thought that you would have grown up enough now to remember that the war is over and people change. At last I thought your wife would have taught you that." Ron looked a little taken aback by his mother taking the twins' side. She knew what Malfoy had done to Harry, Hermione and him during Hogwarts, so why? Sure people changed after the war, but was Malfoy capable of that?  
"Why are you siding with them?!" Ginny said angrily. "Malfoy's father almost killed me!" Molly straightened.  
"My boys love him and Black makes them happy. Haven't you noticed how much they have grown up after they started seeing him?"  
"I don't care! You can't let them continue seeing him!" she shouted.  
"I agree with Ginny," Ron said and Harry nodded. That hurt Fred and George, and they looked hopefully at their older brothers.  
"Well, I'm dating a slimy Slytherin so I guess I don't have a problem with it," Percy said, thinking about his dark and handsome fiancé, shooting his youngest brother a dark look. Ron had the decency to look a little ashamed.  
"Is he hot?" Fred and George smiled at Charlie.  
"Of course," Fred said.  
"Would we settle for anything less than the sexiest," George continued.  
"Cutest."  
"Most adorable."  
"Mouth-watering guy of all time?" They finished together, and Charlie laughed.  
"Then I don't have any objections," he said. "As long as he makes you happy I won't send my dragons on him." The twins' heart felt a little lighter and they shared a smile before looking at Bill. His serious expression told them the answer and they knew why. The scar that marred their oldest brother's face.  
"He is sorry for what happened, you know," George said.  
"Would you have done things differently if it was our mother that was in a house full of death eaters and Voldemort? He didn't really have a choice," Fred said hoping it would help. Both Fred and George had seen how much Draco blamed himself, but he couldn't have done anything different if he wanted to try to save his mother. Bill sighs.  
"I won't decide before I meet him," he said after a while. "If you two say that he has changed and you love him I will give him a chance." Fred and George smiled at their brother. He had always been the wisest in the bunch.  
"How?" Everyone looked at Harry. "How can you say you love such an awful person? He has bullied us since we started Hogwarts and he almost kills Bell AND Ron, your own brother! And why are you even telling us? You have lived with him for YEARS without telling, so why NOW?" Arthur being a true Gryffindor, liking to face his problems head on, was the one that answered.  
"Mr. Black is having their baby." Everyone (minus Molly and Arthur) stared shocked at the twins for a while before Charlie started laughing and every one exploded.  
There were a lot of angry shouts and sounds of disbelief before Molly shut the kids up.  
"If you don't have anything nice to say right now keep it to yourselves," She said and everyone fell silent except Charlie.  
"You two got a Malfoy up the duff? That's hilarious," He said and got up to go to them. "Congratulations, I'm happy for you." Charlie hugged both his brothers before he turned to the rest of the family.  
"You know that when there are kids involved mom won't tolerate you guys acting up. Draco must have changed if he is bonded to, not one, but two Weasleys. Unless..." Charlie looked at Fred and George. "You haven't done anything to him... right?" They shook their heads.  
"Of course not! We would never force Dray to do anything," said Fred.  
"Like he could never do anything like that to us," George added.  
"So, you two really like him?" Ron asked, looking a little less angry and more hurt. Fred and George shared a look before smiling weakly to their little brother. They never liked to see their family sad, but they could not turn back now.  
"No," Fred said.  
"We Love him," George finished. Ron's eyes turned icy and he stared at the floor.  
"I will not have you kids hating each other because of this. I will be inviting Draco to a family dinner with all of you and no children so that we can talk this out," Molly said strictly before softening her voice. "I don't want my family split over this, so if you really can't stand him we will not talk about him, but I will be seeing him and my grandchildren and you will not blame Fred and George for loving who they love. We will just have to work around it." It took a while and some arguing before everyone agreed and in the end it looked like Ron was the only one that was unsure.  
"I can't believe that you are willing to let a death eater into your home, mom! What if he curses someone? Or worse?!" Ron said angrily. George started laughing and Fred smiled.  
"What are you laughing at!" Ginny said a little angry at her brothers for finding their fears funny.  
"It's just that Draco doesn't have a wand and his magic is sealed by the Ministry. If he is going to hurt you he will have to get physical," Fred said while staring at his twin.  
"Just imagine Dray trying to hurt them," George said to his twin. "Have you looked at our brothers? All of them are, like, over a head taller than him and almost twice as big."  
"They haven't seen Draco in a while, so I don't think they know that," Fred said.  
"They sealed Mal- Black's magic?" Bill asked and the twins nodded.  
"Well, I think this is enough for today," Molly said, clapping her hands together. "I will send an owl when we will have the dinner and everyone of you will be there with your other half. Now we will have a normal Weasley Friday dinner."  
And what Molly wants, she gets.


	3. Getting ready for the family meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!   
> A huge thanks to those that have liked it so far! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated <3
> 
> Hope you all are good and have a nice read! 
> 
> -Cat

"So, let me get this straight," ignoring George’s bright smile at the word straight, "your mother have invited me, Draco ex-Malfoy slash ex-death eater, to a Weasley gathering?"  
The twins nodded and Draco just stared at them. He knew in some way that Molly Weasley was a family lady. He had seen it. the way she hugged her children before they boarded the train to watch the matching sweaters they wore. Family was everything to her, so why had it not crossed his mind that he might have to see them? The ones that….  
"A gathering with people I nearly got killed and have heated me since first year of Hogwarts?"  
Fred and George nodded again.  
"With Potter, Weasel and Granger?"  
They nodded and watched as their partner sunk back in the chair. Draco looked tired and Fred and George got up to sit on the floor in front of him. They each placed one hand on his stomach feeling their baby.  
"We won't let anything happen to you," Fred said softly, lifting his other hand to gently tuck Draco's hair behind his ear, showing off the scarred side of his face. It had happened before the end of the war, but Draco still had a tendency to hide it. It was three scars, one big and two small ones. The biggest went from his jaw over his cheek and ended half up his forehead. One of the smaller ones started right beneath the eye and ended beside the biggest on his forehead. The last scar started between his chin and mouth going over the left side of his lips and stopped beside his nose. Draco usually wore his hair over the left side of his face because he thought the white rigged lines were ugly against his already pale skin, but Fred and George found them beautiful.  
"I'd like to see them try," George said a smile playing on his lips like always, ''Mom's going to have their heads if they upset you." Draco smiled softly and ran a hand through George's hair affectionately.   
"You should maybe not call Ron Weasel, though," Fred said smiling. "I think he might throw a tantrum if you do." Draco sighed.   
"I have to meet them, don't I?" The twins nodded smiling wide, but froze when Draco sent them an icy glare. "If I don't like it, you two aren't allowed to touch me for a week, no hug, no snogging, no shagging, no nothing, understand?"  
The twins looked horrified, but nodded one more time.

"I can't believe that they would do something like that!" Ron said angrily. Hermione looked at her husband and sighed. She had tried to calm him down since they left the Burrow whiteout much luck. To be honest, she had problems understanding the twins’ choice in partner just as much as Ron, but she was willing to give Mal-Black a chance.   
"Ron, we haven't seen Black in a lot of years and even then we didn't know him. Maybe he has changed."  
"Malfoy's don't change."   
"Well, Draco isn't a Malfoy anymore. Just give him a chance, for your bro-... eh... mother." Ron looked at his wife a moment before he sighed.  
"One chance, but if he says one bad thing about you I'm leaving." Hermione felt herself smile. Of course that was the reason. Her heart warmed as she looked at her husband before she gave him a good snog.

"I can't do it," Draco said as he walked around the room. "What if they really hate me and decide to kill me? I can't do that to Eri, Sev and Cissa. What if they send me to Azkaban?! I wouldn't survive a day! I'm pregnant, they would eat me alive!" Fred and George watched their blond panic in silence.... and... well... drooling over his clothes, but that wasn't their fault! Draco had his back to them, dressed in stylish muggle clothes. Black jeans that hugged his behind, a nice pair of dark brown Dr. Martin’s and a too big gray silk shirt with the arms rolled up to his elbows that, much to their delight, didn’t quite hide the baby bump. It was one of their shirts too. The twins loved it when Draco would wear their clothes and it was something he was doing often now that he had started showing.   
"What if they take you away from me?'' The hurt in their bonded's voice made Fred and George take their eyes off Draco's bottom and look at his head instead as their blond turned to face them. His “Malfoy” mask was on, but they could tell he was struggling with being logical and the hormones running rampid in his system telling him everything was bad.  
"Let them try," George said smiling. "We love you and they can't change that."  
"You make us happy, love," Fred said. "They can't take you and the children away without us breaking." The twins got up and hugged their love. Fred from the back and George from the front.  
"We won't ever leave you," George whispered and Fred nodded before saying: "We promise." Draco finally relaxed.

The Burrow was definitely the scariest house Draco had ever seen... Well it wasn't THAT bad, more the people that was in it. Draco couldn't remember a time he has been more scared... No, that wasn't true, but this was definitely on the top twenty list. His hands tightened their hold on his lovers. Fred held the left while George held the right.   
"Are you ready?" Fred asked as they walked to the door and Draco couldn't do anything other than nodding his head. George was the one they knocked and Draco took his hands back when the door opened. Over ten years of Malfoy upbringing rushed through him and he straightened while his face relaxed and evened out in a small smile. It was what his mother had told him to do when meeting strangers and no matter how much he tried not to, it had become an automatic response. When he looked at the smiling tiger women that opened he was almost grateful for his mothers teachings.   
Molly hugged her twin boys before looking at the man that stood between them. The first thing she felt was her motherly instinct kicking in. The blond hair covered half his face and when she noticed the small scar on his lip she could guess what he was hiding. Light blue eyes stared at her with shadows under them. And he was so small and skinny! No, Molly thought, this wouldn't do. So the first thing she said to her new son was: "I will have to fatten you up! You can't possibly bear a Weasley child being so skinny."  
Fred and George started laughing at the horrified expression on Draco's face.   
Draco panicked and did the first thing he could think of that would change the woman's mind. He grabbed her hand and put it on his stomach so she could feel the round bump. No way was he getting fatter then he had to!  
When Molly felt her hand land on the rounding stomach her breath caught. She hadn't known he was that far along! She felt tears sting in the corners of her eyes and she drew Draco into a Weasley hug.  
Fred and George were in shock. Draco usually only let people he considered family touch his baby-bump and it warmed their hearts to see him letting their mother touch it and that their mom hugged Draco in response.

In the dining room the rest of the Weasleys waited in silence. What was taking Molly so long? They wondered, but none of them dared to go and check on her after she ordered them to wait so that she could meet the new family-member first.


	4. Weasley family dinner and more turmoil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I forgot to post yesterday >.> but it is here today! 
> 
> A bit of a warning. this chapter will touch upon forced abortions, people getting their children taken away and burns(fiendlyfire). so please don't read if you don't like reading about that. 
> 
> now on with the story!

When their mother still hadn't let go of Draco after a couple of minutes the twins decided to save their lover.  
"Um, mom?" Fred said while George put a hand on her shoulder. "I think you can let go now." 

Molly did, smiled at her boys before looking at her new family member and turned serious.  
"I need to know one thing before I let you in," she said and Draco stiffened while the little smile he had had since the hug disappeared. "Do you regret what you did in the war?" Draco frowned. That was a difficult question.  
"I regret many of the outcomes, but I didn't have much of a choice most of the time. It was either doing what Riddel told me to or have my family killed. And I like to think that I have paid for my mistakes."   
Molly studied Draco. He looked sincere and he was just a kid when it all had happened. She nodded before she frowned again.  
"Riddle? Why are you calling Voldemort Riddle?" Draco sighed.  
"Because the Ministry banned every ex-death eater of saying You-" he stopped, feeling his throat burn and close.  
"You-Know-Who," Fred helped. Draco smiled at him.  
"Yes, and Riddel made sure we couldn't call him the other name so now we are stuck with saying Tom Marvolo Riddle of the Dark Lord. So if we don't want to sound like we're still evil we have to call him Riddle." Molly was about to say something when she was interrupted.  
"MOM! What is taking so long? We can't wait all night!" The weasel, Draco thought, should learn some manners. Molly sighed.  
"Let's get you seated so that you can tell everyone what you have been up to since the war," she said and ushered the boys in.  
................................................................................

"Ron!" Hermione smacked her husband's arm. "Let her talk to him first." Ron rubbed his arm.  
"But what if he uses the time to cast a spell on her!"   
"He can't use magic, Ron," Harry said. "We checked with the Ministry, remember?"  
"I still don't like him," Ron said. "He is a slimy ferret. I bet he could find a way to trick them."  
"Ronald!"   
Everyone turned to see Molly walk into the dining room. "Don't be rude," she said, but quickly noticed that everyone was trying to look behind her and she stepped out of the way so that they could see their evil monster.

He was smaller than any of them remembered with white-blond hair covering half his face and a scar on his lip. The gray eyes were nervous and scared and Ron felt cheated of his Malfoy monster. The evil face he remembered from his childhood that he suddenly placed as Lucius' instead of Malfoy's. It occurred to him that he was judging Draco as a Malfoy and his father instead of Draco himself. Hadn't he learned better than that? 

Charlie stood and walked up to his new brother. He was so small! Couldn't be taller than 5’ 6. How the hell did a little creature like him keep a leash on his troublemaking twin brothers?  
"Charlie Weasley," He said and held out his hand.

Draco looked at the new Weasley. He was big, but all of the Weasley boys were built like brick walls. He had burns up his arms and long hair. Red of course. Blue eyes instead of his lovers' brown-green. He took the extended hand in his smaller one.  
"Draco Abraxas Black."  
Charlie released his hand and smiled. He could not let that pass!  
"Draco? That means dragon, right? You know I am a Dragon Tamer-" He didn't get any longer before he suddenly had been yanked down by his ear so that he was face to face with the angry dragon.  
"If you ever try to flirt like that again, I will personally make sure no one will want to touch in anyway ever, is that understood?"   
Charlie gulped. He should have known better. One this was someone who had tamed the twins and two, he was a bloody dragon. He nodded slowly and Draco let him go. He smiled up at Charlie.  
"Not that you aren't a sexy guy, but I don't like people messing with my name," he said calmly and Charlie felt a smile tugging on the corner of his lips.  
"So if I had said: You are one of the most beautiful man I have ever seen and I wanted to take you home, that would be okay?"  
Draco's smile turned into a smirk.  
"Well, I wouldn't have minded, but you would have to be bonkers to want to have an affair with a pregnant man bonded to two of your brothers. And I think Fred and George would have been a little pissed."  
"Not a little," Fred said, taking a step forward.  
"Very, is also an understatement," George said as he laid a possessive hand over Draco's shoulders and glared at his brother. Draco looked at them with a raised brow.   
"Down boys. Sometimes I wonder if your obsession with me is healthy."  
Fred and George backed down and smiled at Draco.  
"Well, we don't want anyone taking you from us," Fred said.  
"Life would be incredibly boring if you weren't here," George added and Draco smiled.  
"I'm glad I keep you two entertained, but I would like to sit down now since the creature you two put in me is quite heavy for my back." Draco looked at the others in the room that still looked a little shocked by how he looked. "And I think we should get this over with before I get too grumpy."

When everyone was seated Molly decided everyone was going to say their name, who they were together with and the name of their children. Bill was to start.

He stared at Black for a while. Taking in the small frame and nervous twitching of his hands. God, he must be scared being outnumbered by all of them. Bill cleared his throat.  
"I'm Bill, this is my wife Fleur and we have three children. Victoire, Dominique and Louis," he said while he took his wife's hand.   
Draco was doing his best not to look at anybody and cursing his hormones that was making him act like a child sent to the Headmasters office.

"Charlie, as you know, and single. No kids, just dragons." Charlie winked at him and Draco felt a tiny bit more at ease.

"Percy. I have two daughters, Molly and Lucy, that I got with my ex-wife. And this is my fiancé Blaize Zabini."   
Draco's head snapped up, cursing pregnancy brain for forgetting that Zabini was there. He scanned the table eyes landing on the dark, black haired Slytherin.   
"Zabini," he said nodding his head in greeting. "I thought the twins were kidding when they said you were dating someone here." Zabini glared.  
"So you are allowed, but not me?" Draco smiled.  
"No, not at all. It's just that in fourth year you said you would never date a gryffindor again. But you are known to not stick with what you say." Zabini had the decency to look ashamed.   
"How is the gang?" he asked, not meeting Draco's eyes.   
Draco glared.  
"Not that you deserve to know, but Theo is the only one still having problems. We are as happy as we can be, considering." Zabini looked at him when he mentioned Theo.  
"Why?"   
Draco sneered.  
"Wouldn’t you like to know? Can we continue the introductions, please?"

"Ron Weasley," Ron said before faltering. "as you know, this is Hermione, as you also know... eh... We have two kids and a third on the way. Their names are Rose and Hugo. Haven't decided the little ones name yet." He didn't look at Draco as he talked, afraid he would have said something mean without meaning to out of habit. Hermione gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Ginny Potter, wife to Harry Potter. We have one child, James and one on the way," she said, taking Harry's hand, smiling.   
"And we are helping raise Teddy, your cousin's child," Harry added, a little annoyed that his wife forgot to mention his godson.

"Shall I or one of you say our bit?" Draco asked the twins. Fred and George smiled at him and he sighed.  
"Draconis Abraxas Black, bonded to Fred and George. Adopted father to Carina Eridanus Black, single father to Scorpius Severus and Scorpia Narcissa Black and father to be." 

"I was meaning to ask," Molly said, smiling at Draco. She was getting three new grandchildren! "How far along are you?"  
"I think I am about five months, but I can't be sure."  
"How can't you be sure? Haven't you been to a Healer?" Draco shakes his head and his eyes rest on his hidden dark mark.  
"Ex- Death Eaters aren’t allowed to get medical attention from any magical institution. And it is not like I can go to Muggels being a pregnant male."   
"You aren't allowed to get treated for anything?" Gran-.... Granger-Weasley asked.  
"Not by magical means, but it's okay for the grown ups. It's the children that get sick easier and break things."  
"Kids don't get treated?" Ronald asked, confused. Draco sighed again.  
""Anyone related to or are a Death Eater will not be treated at any magical hospitals or by any of their employees, etc. etc."" Draco quoted. "It was in the rules we have to follow if we don't want to be in Azkaban." It was silent for a while.

"How are you going to get the kid out without any assistance?" Ron asked.   
"Well, the same way I got the Scorp twins eight years ago. At home with Pansy and Theo helping me. And of course Fred and George."  
"Wait," Zabini interrupted. "you were pregnant in seventh year?"   
"No, I got knocked up in seventh year, it was at the end so I didn't know I was pregnant before after the trials. By then I couldn't do anything else then have them and my friends and co-ex death eaters helped me," he said. 

"That must have been awful!" Molly said, not liking the way the Ministry had treated her new son. Draco looked at her.  
"There were many willing to help me. The women that had been pregnant before the trials were all forced to have abortions and those that were at the end of their pragnancys had their children taken away from them. Something about the good witches needing replacements for the ones they lost. As you can imagine my pregnancy was a gift for them and they all helped me, and the orphans of course." The women around the table and some of the men looked horrified. How could the good side do something like that?

"You are lying," Potter said and Draco met his glare with one of his own. "They wouldn't do that to innocent women." Draco laughed.   
"That is it, isn't it? They weren't innocent in the eyes of your government, Potter. They were lovers or wives of death eaters that ended up in Azkaban or got the Kiss. They said they had to make sure they weren't going to teach them the wrong ways and they would have it better with a good family that would love them. Like they couldn't. We got every child that was born before the final battle and most of them had lost their parents, but they were already contaminated with dark magic so no good family could have them. Do you know, Potter, what it is like to help raise ten infants, five toddlers and twenty children? Do you know how to tell a child that still remembers their parents that they will never see them again? Do you know what it is like hearing them cry and be sick and know that you can't do anything about it? You have heard of the Death Eater Village, yes? The one you good guys burned down? Did you know that we never got the memo?!" Draco had gotten red in the face and the last few words were shouted at Potter. He was half standing half sitting and Fred and George were trying to calm him down. After all, it wasn't good for the baby. 

Everyone at the table saw the flicker off glamour at both of Draco’s arms before the twins finally got him to sit again.  
"You are wearing a glamour! I knew something was missing. I thought you couldn't use magic, are you lying to us?!" Ginny shouted. Fred looked at her.  
"Oh for the love of Merlin! He can't! It is George that cast it so that you wouldn't freak out!"  
"Freak out? For your information I have never been scared of The Dark Mark!"  
"Are you stupid or unobservant?" Draco asked and Ginny glared at him. "You seriously think I have a Dark Mark on both of my arms?" Ginny looked at both of his arms and noticed that both of them flickered.  
"Oh," was all she said before leaning back in her chair. 

"They lost their children?" Everyone looked at Molly and found her with tears streaming down her face. "How... How did they... How could they...." Arthur took his wife's hand and held it tight, grounding her.  
"I think they did it because they saw it as justice or revenge. Most of the mothers were happy raising and loving the orphans and they still help the ones that have gotten children after. I think they need the children as much as the children need them," Draco answered.   
"Most?" Molly's voice was just above a whisper.  
"Some couldn't take it and they passed on."

"Who?" Blaise asked and it was the first time in a long time that the Weasley's remembered that the death eaters and their families were people he knew. Not just someone they had gone to school or worked with and not really talked to like the rest of them, but someone he had grown up with and played with as children and he had been their friend.  
Draco glanced at Zabini before looking at the table and crossing his arms.  
"Mrs Berrow, Darius' mother, Mrs Cinderford, Isabelle's, Mrs Qeensbury, Bastien's, Hayley's mother Mrs Quentin and Mrs Parkinson." He could hear Zabini swallow.  
"Pansy's mother?" he asked and Draco glared.  
"Do you know of any other?" Zabini shook his head and sat back in his chair. He looked a bit pale even with his dark colouring.  
"How did she take it?" Draco snorted.  
"She had mixed feelings like the rest of us. Glad to not be a doll anymore, sad that she lost her family and angry that she chose to be a coward. She said that it was like empty freedom and I agree."  
Blaise looked up.  
"Aunt Narcissa is dead?" 

Draco sighed a little before answering.   
"Yes, she died in the fire, but she had lost her sanity long before that happened."  
"Fire?" Ron asked, trying to follow the conversation. Why could they not just stay on one topic?!  
"Yes, you know, the one that scared or killed the rest of the dark wizards." He looked confused so Draco decided to help out. "The one that destroyed the Death Eater Village. And this brings me back to my glamours. I didn't want to gross you out with the burns, but that was a silly thing for me to think, wasn't it? I mean you have a dragon tamer in your family after all."  
"They burned the houses with you in them?" Granger-Weasley asked.  
"Yes," Draco answers bitterly looking down at his arms. "As I said: we didn't get the memo."

"Show us." Draco looked at the ginger girl.  
"What?"  
"I said: Show us. I don't believe you, so show us your scars. You won't?" Ginny asked. It was no way that the Light Side would do anything like that and to her it was obvious that the Death-Eater was lying.

Draco looked at her for a while before he sighed yet again. He stared at his bare forearms and he knew the moment he saw the ugly skin underneath the glamour he would feel the pain. He knew it didn't technically exist, but the phantom pain would come all the same.   
Many of the ones that survived the fire had the same problem and the few that could still use magic had become very good at glamours. Most of them figure it was because they got them from Fiendfyre, but they couldn't be sure.

"No." Everyone looked at Fred. "Draco didn't come here to be judged. He came here to get to know you and you have no right to treat him like this." Fred gave his little sister a hard look.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself, Draco dear. I would like to hear about what you like, oh! and stories about the little ones would be lovely," Molly said smiling, hoping to turn this into a nice dinner. Dinner! Molly quickly cast a spell on the food in the kitchen and suddenly they were sited to a table fit to feed an army.

"Well," Draco said when everyone started piling food on their plates. "Carina is the oldest, she is twelve and will be starting Hogwarts soon."  
"That’s the same age as Teddy," Harry said. "They will be going to Hogwarts together then."   
"She is the one that you adopted right?" Ginny asked, trying to be nice. Draco looked at her funny.  
"Yes, I don't think I could be or get someone pregnant at 13, do you?" Ginny glared and Draco glared right back.  
"When did you adopt her?" Charlie asked, trying to defuse the glaring match. It worked. Draco turned to him.  
"I adopted her the same year as the fire, so two years after the war. I have been her parent for six years, half her life."   
"She didn't warm up to us before we bonded with Draco," George said, because she was their kid too.  
"Carina has called us her parents for three or four years now," Fred supplied.  
"That's because she isn't worried about you leaving anymore," Draco said. "You were a part of our family long before that."  
"Yeah, but when she said it, it meant something." Draco raised a brow. He hadn't heard this before.  
"The Scorps called you that since they met you," he said. The twins smiled.  
"That means very much too, but they were, what, three years old? Of course they would call us dad when they were taught to. Carina refused to call us anything before she knew she wanted to," George said.  
"Don't get us wrong it means just as much that Cissa and Sev, and we felt like real parents when they started calling us dad, but with Carina..." Fred trails off, unsure on how to express the feeling and his family’s stares weren't helping.  
"It feels different," Draco said with a slight smile. "It feels earned and you realize that she trusts you enough to raise and love her. I know the feeling." Fred and George took one hand of Draco each and the couple shared a small smile.

"To think that all, but one of my children have grown up," Molly said and Charlie frowned. "I can't wait to meet my new kids."   
Draco was confused.  
"Kids? We don't know if it is more than one yet." Molly shook her head slowly with a smile.   
"I will be meeting with ALL of my boys’ children." It took a moment for Draco to understand what she meant.  
"You want to meet Carina and the Scorps?" he asked unsure. Molly nodded.  
"If they are my sons’ family they are mine," she said before asking about the Scorps closing the discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! 
> 
> kudos and comments are very appreciated <3
> 
> hope everyone have a nice week!
> 
> x Cat


	5. The dinner comes to an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! 
> 
> To those that have read the old one: we are coming up to the point where things will start to change a bit from the first time I tried to write this. Hopefully it won't be as confusing! 
> 
> Hope you all have a nice timezone! 
> 
> xCat

"So, how are your twins?" Molly asked. 

Draco, being stuck on the fact that Molly wanted to meet his other kids and how to bring that up to them, didn't answer so Fred did.  
"They are like night and day. Sev is the quiet one that reads and likes to be alone sometimes while his sister, Cissa, loves attention and is very loud if she wants something. They are both very smart, but like to play pranks now and then."

"What were their names again? You called them something else before," Hermione asked.  
"Scorpius Severus and Scorpia Narcissa," George answered.  
"Why is Scorpia named after your mother and Scorpius named after your Professor?" Potter asked.  
"Well-" Draco put his hand over Fred's to stop him from answering.

"Severus was my godfather and he was one of the few that cared for me when I was little," he said.   
"Then why not your father?"  
"You mean the man that disowned me before he died? He wasn't around much when I was a kid and when he was he was more like a teacher than a father." Draco turned to Molly.  
"The twins are named after people I loved and I think they do their namesakes justice. Which means they will meet you, but they may not like you."

Molly brushed it off. She hadn't expected they would. She just wanted to see the children her boys called theirs.  
"I just want to meet them. I won't make them be part of the family if they don't want to, but I will give them the choice. Their little brother or sister will be a part of my family so they should also be able to too if they want," Molly said and Draco nodded.

"They will like that. But, just a tip, don't baby them. They are, while not old, too smart for it and it annoys them."  
"Yeah, Carina gave a lady blisters that covered her whole face for calling her.... What was it?" George looked at Fred and Draco.   
Draco snickered.  
"She was such a pretty little girl. So adorable," Fred said while smiling.

"How old was she?" Hermione asked.   
"Nine," Draco said. "It was Fred and George that taught her that by the way. I only teach my kids important things." He gave Fred and George a dark look.  
"Hey, we just want them to have some fun," Fred said holding up his hands.  
"By learning them hexs? If you want to teach them something, teach them things they may need in the future." George smirked.  
"That’s what you’re for." Draco gave him a deadly glare. "I mean that’s what you are good at. You teach them Latin, French and everyday spells. You make them decent and we make them fun."  
"I'm fun too," Draco said a little whinny. He was funny.

"Of course you are, but you are the careful parent while we are the jokesters. We learn them stupid stuff and you learn them good stuff," Fred said.  
"And for the record they use the spells we teach them too. Carina does it all the time!" George said.  
"She uses them on Aurors! Do you know what will happen if she gets caught?!"

"She uses spells at Aurors?" Harry asks. "That’s illegal."  
"But they aren't harmful and she is too smart to get caught," Fred said.  
"Yeah, and the Aurors guarding the Death Eater Muggel town are real gits!" George defended.

"You mean she is the ghost of Death Eater city?" Ron said, impressed. "The rumors say the ghost hunts every Auror that goes there. She must be really good-" He stopped when he noticed his wife giving him a hard look.  
"Yeah, she must be talented, but it does not mean that the rules don't apply to her," Harry said.   
Draco smirked.  
"She is just defending what’s hers, you know, like you did when you were younger, Potter. If I remember correctly you weren't a fan of the rules," he said.

"You are comparing this to Voldemort?" Ginny asked.  
"Why not? The Aurors are the ones the children see as punishers. They come into their home with wands drawn against someone that can't defend themselves. They are the ones that cast their siblings and parents in Azkaban just because they can. And in Potter's case I was more referring to the time he almost killed me." 

"You can't blame the Aurors for arresting criminals," Ginny said red-faced.  
"They aren't always criminals. They are scapegoats or too powerful or just too brave. They come to my city and take children, ‘cause most of them are just over seventeen, and send them to Azkaban without a trail. It is not just my girl that don't like Aurors, it is everyone in Death Eater City."

"Don't lie! You sit with two Aurors right now, and you should show a little respect!"

"The Aurors that come into my town and treat everyone like garbage and think they can take their frustrations out on us aren't worth my respect!" Both Fred and George had a hand on Draco’s shoulders to calm him down.  
"They risk their lives to keep scum like you safe from people that would want to kill you! People that think you got away to lightly!"

"Ginny!" Molly shouted and Ginny sat down in her chair again glaring at Draco who was smiling nastily.

"You think they protect us? Do you even know whom the ministry chooses to watch us? Have you ever heard of Herman Whiteshild?" It was silent.  
"He lost his family in the war. A Wife and two children. He is a bitter and angry man, and it is people like him they choose. People that hate us. That wants to punish us. We have to protect ourselves against our protectors. Some of them throw nasty words at us and point out the ones we lost, some show their anger in other ways, like casting jinxes and hexes or beating us up. The worst is the people that ruin the ones that are too weak to fight back."

"So, they give you a proper punishment?" Ginny said.  
"Ginerva Weasley! If you don't shut your mouth right now I will kick you out of my house!" Molly shouted and Ginny crossed her arms and lent back in her chair. 

"So," Fleur said. "'ow did you get th' scars?" Everyone looked at her shocked. She just shrugged. "I'm jus' wondering."  
"Would you believe me if I said I don't know what it was other than claws?" Draco asked.  
"Not a werewolf?" Bill asked.  
"I’m not sure. I was a little out of it when it happened and it was more than one creature there."  
"Well, now I don't want one more depressing or war related word said at this table," Molly said looking at everyone. "Who wants dessert?"

The dessert was eaten more or less in silence. Molly was the only one trying to keep the conversation going and asking her kids about their days. Everyone gave her short answers except Charlie who started excitedly talking about a new dragon they were getting at the reserve. Another beast?? Molly didn’t like this one bit!  
“Mal-… Black?” Everyone looked at Ronald.  
“Yes, Ron?”   
“Can I ask why you did it?” 

Draco stared at the youngest male ginger.  
“Why I did what?”  
“Why didn't you say it was Harry?” The ginger didn’t need to say anymore for Draco to know what he meant.  
“I am not sure myself, but I was tired of having them in my home and I didn’t want Riddel to win. I never really believed he could do it, but Potter was my best bet,” Draco said slowly.

“You didn’t think he could do it?” Bill asked. It was weird to talk to someone that had not thought that Harry could defeat Voldemort. “He had done it before.” The blond met his gaze and Bill felt like he looked into the eyes of an old man, but he got that feeling with his siblings sometimes too.   
“You are asking me if I was willing to believe something no one ever saw. That I would place my life in the hands of a kid. That I should trust the words of an old man that had no problem sending children to kill. That I never thought Potter strong enough to kill a man over twice as experienced.” Black glared. “In the end I still think he was just stupid enough and Riddel was too confident.”

“Stupid? You think I was stupid enough?!” Draco looked at Potter.  
“Yes, that and you had an advantage not many of us had.”  
“What?” Draco looked at his fellow Slytherin.  
“You had everything to gain.” Zabini held Draco’s eyes and Draco knew he hadn’t forgotten.  
“I had just as much to los-“

“You didn’t Harry,” Blaise said. He was the center of attention now and for the first time since the war it doesn’t bother him.  
“You didn’t have anyone to protect in the start. You had everything to gain by killing him. You would always gain, never once have you had anything to lose if you killed Voldemort.” He sighed and looked at Harry. “I went to school with kids that could cast the three unforgivables before they started Hogwarts. Kids that mastered wandless magic at the age of 14, but they couldn’t do anything since they would lose more if Voldemort was dead then if he won the war. They could lose their whole family if they supported you in the open. Since you had everything to gain you got something not everyone had. You got a choice.”

Silence filled the room.


End file.
